You and Me aka Kau dan Aku
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: VeekaIzhanez as a new member of MAR after she joined the Chess group. Will she get the right path with Ginta and his gang's help? Assorted pairing included.


**You and Me aka Kau dan Aku**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance). Read this fic to know it. Based from the episode 1 until the last episode.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hi, I'm VeekaIzhanez. I from the Chess Group. My ARM are 2 things.

**Revolutionary Sword**. My watch can turned into the sword and one chop caused a fatal.

**Imaginary Glasses**. Looked like magnificary glasses. But if I targetted into the opponent, he/she will get a trauma all of the life. HAHAHAHAHA...

But...

I'm decided to turn to MAR group. Why? Because I'm a good girl.

"You have a good ARM to use for, unfortunately you used it for the wrong way," said Ginta.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I said. "I used to kill much innoncent humans."

"But it's not too late for you, Veeka," said Snow. "You can change into the good girl. Also good warrior,"

"Hey, what if you used your ARM to defeat the Chess group?" asked Jack.

"Well, I don't know... but what if Phantom want after me? I don't want all of you become his victim," I asked,

"You better forget all of that, Veeka," said Ginta. "Now, you can use your ARM for finding out more,"

"Okay, finding out, yeah?"

There, I used my Imaginary glases. There, I targetted it to Ginta.

"Oh, mean! It seems you're not from this world, Ginta!" I said.

"Yes, I'm from Earth. As I too fanatic of cartoons and my mom worked as cartoonist, I brought myself here," said Ginta.

"Yeah, until you meet one 'life' ARM named Baboo, right?"

"Yes!"

"You better find more about me. Maybe you can help me as a gentleman," said Baboo suddenly.

"Helo, I only can help humans. I can't help non-humans!" I said.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau dan aku adalah satu tak kira apa_  
_Segala rintihan aku engkau_  
_selalu ada_  
_Biar kata memisah kita_  
_Biarkan saja_  
_Kerana terbiasa_

(Translated in English)  
_You and me are one, whatever happen_  
_Every of my complaint, you_  
_always here_  
_Let the words seperated us._  
_Let it all_  
_for been normalised_

"One thing that I know about me and Baboo, when I found him in one cave. At the first met, Baboo hated me," said Ginta.

"That's because you're not qualified to be good warrior for a life ARM like me," said Baboo. "Furthurmore, you not served me as gentleman,"

"Hey... until when you wanna quarrel like this?" I asked. "One human said, if you kept quarelling, that's one indication,"

"What is it?" asked Baboo.

"You can be a good friends!"

"Good friends?" asked Ginta, then he stared toward Baboo. They hated each other for misunderstanding.

"Hey, don't be like this. If you keep going like this, you can't be a good warrior," said Jack.

"Who cares? With one boy like him?" asked Baboo.

"Yeah, and that live ARM who can't hear my words," said Ginta.

"I think that's why the Chess group can defeat you," I said. "Cannot work together."

"Yeah, even we don't have much powerful arm, at least we can defeat the Chess group if we can work together," said Ginta.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mengejar mimpi yang pasti_  
_Akan aku sentiasa merasa_  
_Kehilanganmu_  
_Ku akan tunggu saat bertemu_  
_Tiada henti walau di mana kita berdiri_  
_dia dalam dunia ini_  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_Get after the real dream_  
_I'll always feel the_  
_lost of you_  
_I'll wait the moment we meet_  
_Stoplessly even where are we stand up_  
_she's in this world_  
_let it until the end_

"You're right, Ginta. We can defeat the Chess group if we can work together," said Alan.

"Yeah, it seems you can b e a good leader, even sometimes can't," said Dorothy.

That caused Ginta and Baboo became as normal. Return as friend.

"It seems you can be good friends, right?" I asked.

But Ginta and Baboo continued to fight once again.

"That's a normallity for them," said Alan. "Ignore them. Just waste a time,"

"But sometimes they're funny," said Snow, then she giggled.

"Hey, you don't want me to say anything?" asked Edward.

"Nothing for," I said.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Semua tak terang di mataku_  
_Walau warnanya menyala_  
_Ingin merasa namun aku tak akan cuba_  
_Biar kata memisah kita_  
_Biarkan saja_  
_Kerana terbiasa_

(Translated in English)  
_Everything is dark in my eyes_  
_Although the colour brighted_  
_Want to feel it but I never try_  
_Let the words seperated us._  
_Let it all_  
_for been normalised_

"Hey, what if..." I asked. "We hang out somewhere?"

"Sounds great," said Ginta. "You want us to go somewhere?"

At the same time, Alvis, Belle and Nanshi arrived there.

"Can we joined you?" asked Nanashi.

"Sure," I said. "You're a good warriors,"

"And we're MAR," said Ginta.

"YEAH!' We cheered.

There, we walked together to one park, one kilometre from the scene.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mengejar mimpi yang pasti_  
_Akan aku sentiasa merasa_  
_Kehilanganmu_  
_Ku akan tunggu saat bertemu_  
_Tiada henti walau di mana kita berdiri_  
_dia dalam dunia ini_  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_  
_Akhirnya nanti…_  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_  
_Wooo…_

(Translated in English)  
_Get after the real dream_  
_I'll always feel the_  
_lost of you_  
_I'll wait the moment we meet_  
_Stoplessly even where are we stand up_  
_she's in this world_  
_let it until the end_  
_Until the end_  
_Let it until the end_  
_Woo..._

Until when they arrived at one beautiful park.

All of them wondered. "This is your world before Chess group destroyed all," I said.

"You said, before?" asked Ginta.

I chopped the ground with my sword the beautiful park became a desert.

"Yeah, the Chess group destroyed all. Yeah, as you see it. As you feel it. As you fight against them,"

"But now it's gone. We destroyed the Chess group and..." said Snow. "And this world is safe again,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mengejar mimpi yang pasti_  
_Akan aku sentiasa merasa_  
_Kehilanganmu_  
_Ku akan tunggu saat bertemu_  
_Tiada henti walau di mana kita berdiri_  
_dia dalam dunia ini_  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_Get after the real dream_  
_I'll always feel the_  
_lost of you_  
_I'll wait the moment we meet_  
_Stoplessly even where are we stand up_  
_she's in this world_  
_let it until the end_

"So, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

That makes all of them stared one another.

Ginta and Baboo felt they were needing each other. Ginta dreamt to be a wonderful warrior and Baboo was his weapon. If Baboo not existed, what else that Ginta used to defeat the Chess Group?

Not forget, Jack, Dorothy and Snow. They felt of something. They born to save their world from the evilness of Chess group.

Also Alan, he got his idea first to teach the MAR youngsters to defeat the Chess Group.

Meanwhile,

"It seems we born to save our world," said Nanashi.

"You're right," said Alviss. "The Chess group destroyed everything, only for their importance,"

"See? You realised?" I asked.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_  
_Biar sampai akhirnya nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_let it until the end_  
_let it until the end_  
_let it until the end_  
_let it until the end_

"By the way, you should be thankful to yourself. You've defeated the Chess group," I said. "And to celebrate your victory..."

"You wanna make a party for us?" asked Ginta.

* * *

That night,

All of MAR members were looking up to the sky

"My future is still far away," said Ginta.

"Doesn't you mean, our future?" asked Snow.

"Yeah, we've defeated the Chess Group and we need to make our world return as normal,"

"But we need to start it from the basic," said Dorothy.

"Or we just repair it," said Jack.

"What are you talking about? You think repairing one ruined kingdom is easy?"

"Err... not,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Pertama kali kita bertemu terpanaku melihatmu_  
_Kurasakan kehangatan yang kau berikan untuk diriku._  
_Aku juga merasakannya, indahnya suaramu luluhkan hatiku_  
_Nada-nada indah lagumu membuatku slalu terbayang kamu_

(Translated in English)  
_The first time we met, I stood for seeing you_  
_I felt of the warmness that you given to me_  
_I also feel it, your nice voice melten my heart_  
_The nice rhytm in your song makes always thinking of you_

"Emm... Snow," said Ginta. "I feel of something..."

"You feel of what, Ginta? And..." asked Snow. "And do you feel... that you love me?"

"Yeah, err... no... yeah,"

"I know you got it, and me too,"

"Speaking of that, I also have something to Ginta," said Dorothy suddenly. "I also have a feeling to him,"

"Hey, why him? You didn't mentioned of me?" asked Jack.

"Who want after you, jerk?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kini kita_  
_Bahagia bersama_  
_Dalam suka_  
_Atau dalam duka_  
_Sebuah ucapan janji yang tak pernah berubah_  
_Bersama kau dan aku untuk selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_Now we_  
_are happy together_  
_In happiness_  
_Or in sadness_  
_One promise words that never changed_  
_With you and me forever_

Meanwhile, Alviss and Belle were in another scene of that park.

"It seems you're thinking of something, Alviss?" asked Belle.

"Nothing that I want to talk about," said Alviss. "Except something,"

"You mean?"

"I feel... we're needing each other. Since we were in first meet,"

"I see..."

Belle landed at Alviss' shoulder and leaned beside him.

"Are you really need me?" asked Belle.

"Of course yes, Belle," said Alviss. "If don't, why you're here?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau dan aku, dalam cinta_  
_Bahagia yang tiada terkira_  
_Kau dan aku sampai nanti_  
_Sang waktupun takkan memisahkan (kau dan aku)_

(Translated in English)  
_You and me, in love_  
_In countless happiness_  
_You and me until then_  
_The time even can't seperate (you and me)_

Back to Jack and Dorothy, they fought as they want to deny over something.

"Who wants after you?" asked Dorothy. "You're with nothing,"

"But you actually keep somethnig from me," said Jack.

"Keep of what?"

"People says, if we keep fighting, it means... we have a relationship! You like me!"

"Please!"

Ginta and Snow laughed.

"Heyy... what's wrong with you, huh?" asked Alan suddenly.

"What?" asked Dorothy and Jack.

"You better shut up and admit of what are you hidden," said Edward.

That makes Jack and Dorothy shut up, then...

(Real version in Malay)  
_Saat nanti bila memang sudah tiba waktu yang ditunggu_  
_Ku kan menanti saat indah jangan biarkan berlalu percuma_  
_Percayalah kekasihku dirimu dalam hayalanku slalu_  
_Akupun merasakan yang sama, tak dapat kuberpisah darimu_

(Translated in English)  
_One day when the time that waited for arrived_  
_I'll waiting the sweet moment, don't let it passed_  
_Believe it, my love you're always in my mind_  
_I'm also feel it, never been apart from you_

Jack suddenly kissed Dorothy!

"Hey!" Dorothy shocked.

"That's what I feel," said Jack.

That makes both of them continued fighting again.

"That's a normality for them," said Ginta.

"If it's going like that, I don't have to know," said Alan.

"Maybe you better look over there," said Edward.

"You mean?" asked Snow.

"Over there means..." asked Ginta, searching for the target.

"The new MAR? Veeka?" asked Baboo.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Peluk aku_  
_Betapa hangatnya_  
_Tak kulepas_  
_Walaupun sesaat_  
_Bahagia yang kudapat hanya dari dirimu_  
_Bersama kau dan aku selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_hug me_  
_what the warm is it_  
_I never let it_  
_Even a second_  
_The happiness only from you_  
_With you and me forever_

Meanwhile, I sat seperately from them, looking to the sky.

"Huh..." I sighed.

Nanashi sat beside me.

"What's wrong with you? You regret for become a member of Chess group?" asked Nanashi.

"Yeah, I regret," I said. "If don,t why am I sat here? I wanna release tension,"

"Speaking of it, I remembered of my adopted sister, that she had been killed by the Chess members,"

"I'm sorry for that,"

Ginta and Snow walked toward us.

"Hey, Veeka!" said Ginta. "You gotta problem? Tell us,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau dan aku selamanya_  
_Nada-nada indah kunyanyikan_  
_Kau dan aku dalam cinta_  
_Bahagia bersama slamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_You and me forever_  
_Thye sweet song I'll sing it_  
_You and me in love_  
_happy always forever_

"Nothing," I said. "But I feel I wanna be good warrior,"

"Your'e right. The good ones always wins," said Baboo. "But you need to lose sometimes,"

"Hey, why are you saying like that, Baboo? She need our help," scolded Ginta.

"I just given her a motivation, what else?"

"Veeka, I hope you can be comfort with us as MAR warrior," said Snow.

"Yeah, I know it," I said.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Diam-diam kau melihat cintaku_  
_Hanya untuk kamu tiada yang lain_  
_Buanglah keraguan yang ada di hatimu_  
_Yakinkan hati kita selamanya_

(Translated in English)  
_Secretly you see my love_  
_Only for you, there's no for the other_  
_Throw out your doubtness from your heart_  
_Be confident of our heart forever_

"Yeah, as I saw all of you worked together defeated the Chess group," I said. "That makes me really want to be one of you. But I know, the evilness in my heart makes me don't want it to be a MAR warrior,"

"But you don't have to think it. Just think about your future," said Snow.

"And use your ARM for goodness," said Ginta.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau dan aku dalam cinta_  
_Bahagia yang tiada terkira_  
_Kau dan aku sampai nanti_  
_Sang waktupun takkan memisahkan_

(Translated in English)  
_You and me, in love_  
_In countless happiness_  
_You and me until then_  
_The time even can't seperate_

"Okay," I said.

That time, all of MAR members walked toward me.

"Start from now, I'm as MAR warrior, will defending this kingdom," I said.

"Yeah!" All of them cheered.

"You're a good girl now," said Dorothy.

"And a good warrior," said Jack.

"Both," I said.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kau dan aku (kau dan aku)_  
_Selamanya (selamanya)_  
_Selamanya (selamanya)_  
_Selamanya (selamanya)_  
_Selamanya (selamanya)_  
_Untuk kita ouwo_  
_Untuk Kita.._

(Translated in English)  
_You and me (you and me)_  
_Forever (forever)_  
_Forever (forever)_  
_Forever (forever)_  
_Forever (forever)_  
_For us woo..._  
_for us..._

"So, what are we wait for?" asked Ginta. "Let's defending this kingdom!"

And that's the end.

The End

Moral Value: Be a good ones is better. The good ones always wins.

**Okay ,bad fic, right? **

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Soundtrack:**

**Scene 1: Kau Aku (you and me) by Aizat**

**Scene 2: Kau dan aku (you and me) by Akim feat. Mila.**


End file.
